Peter Parker
thumb"Todos tenemos secretos; los que mantenemos y los que se mantienen de nosotros." :―Peter parker [fte.] Peter Benjamin Parker es la verdadera identidad del héroe conocido como Spider-Man. Fue un estudiante de secundaria normal hasta que una investigación en Oscorp lo llevó a ser picado por una araña genéticamente modificada Biografía Primeros años de vida Richard and Mary Parker in New York. Peter's early life was a mysterious one. One day, when he was young, he was playing a game of hide-and-seek with his scientist father. After checking the living room, he checks his father's study, only to discover that it was broken into. He calls for his father and after Richard learns what happened, he gathers his hidden research and documents and he and Mary take Peter to the home of Peter's Uncle Ben and Aunt May. After Richard and Mary say goodbye to Peter, they mysteriously depart. They are later killed in a plane crash and Peter is adopted by his aunt and uncle, but he never understood why they left. ">Peter Benjamin Parker nació Richard y Mary Parker en Nueva York. Vida de Peter fue un misterioso. Un día, cuando era joven, estaba jugando un juego de escondite con su padre científico. Después de comprobar la sala de estar, él pasa a estudio de su padre, sólo para descubrir que se rompió. Él llama a su padre y después de que Richard entera de lo sucedido, recoge sus investigaciones ocultas y documentos y él y Mary Peter a la casa de Pedro Tío Ben y tía May. Después de Richard y Mary dicen adiós a Peter, misteriosamente salen. Más tarde mueren en un accidente de avión y Peter es adoptado por su tía y su tío, pero nunca entendió por qué dejaron. ''The Amazing Spider-Man :"''Si alguien está destinado para la grandeza, es por ti, hijo." :―Ben parker[fte.] Flash Thompon. He also got his hopes up when he thought Sally Avril was asking him out on a date for Friday night, but she just wanted him to take pictures of her boyfriend's car. Although he was not popular, he had interests in skateboarding, photography and science. Peter is walking out of the school building when he sees Flash harassing a boy named Gordon. When asked by Flash to take a picture with his camera of Gordon's humiliation, he started defending Gordon. After calling Flash by his real name (Eugene), he is punched in the face and kicked in the stomach by Flash. The fight is ended by Gwen Stacy, Peter's crush who also does very well in science and is the daughter of the captain of the NYPD, George Stacy. After the fight, Gwen starts to slowly take a little bit of interest in Peter. ">Trece años después de la salida de Richard y Mary, Peter Parker es un adolescente que asisten a la escuela de alta ciencia de Midtown en Nueva York. Él es intimidado por muchos de los estudiantes populares, especialmente Thompon Flash. También obtuvo sus esperanzas cuando pensó que Sally Avril le preguntaba de una fecha para el viernes por la noche, pero ella sólo quería tomar fotos del coche de su novio. Aunque no era popular, tenía intereses en skateboarding, fotografía y ciencia. Peter es caminar fuera de la escuela cuando ve Flash acosar a un niño llamado Gordon. Cuando se le preguntó por el Flash para tomar una fotografía con su cámara de humillación de Gordon, comenzó la defensa de Gordon. Después de llamar a Flash por su verdadero nombre (Eugene), es un puñetazo en la cara y patada en el estómago de Flash. La lucha se termina por Gwen Stacy, enamorada de Peter, que también hace muy bien en ciencia y es la hija del capitán de la policía de Nueva York, George Stacy. Después de la pelea, Gwen comienza a tomar lentamente un poco de interés en Peter. Curt Connors. Peter does some research on him and visits OsCorp Tower the next day, in which he got into by stealing the intern ID card of someone else. He goes on a tour with other interns that is being led by Gwen and after brief moments with Dr. Connors (who didn't know he was talking to his old partner's son), he sneaked away and bumped into Dr. Rajit Ratha, Dr. Connors' immediate superior. Peter notices there was a symbol in one of Dr. Ratha's documents that were also in one of his father's old documents. Peter follows Dr. Ratha and soon sneaks into a lab where extremely strong "biocable" is being created from genetically modified spiders. He accidentally sets some of the spiders free in the lab and is discovered by Gwen when leaving the lab. After returning the stolen intern ID card to Gwen, he is bitten on the neck by one of the genetically enhanced spiders. On the subway ride home he falls asleep, but awakes with shockingly good reflexes and the ability to stick to any surface. However, because he fell asleep he missed his stop and ended up in Coney Island, he rushes back to his home to Queens and after apologizing to Uncle Ben and Aunt May, he eats many things from the house's refrigerator. ">Después de la escuela, tía mayo avisos cara magullada de Peter debido a la lucha. Cubre la lucha diciendo que solo fue patinaje Inicio y se cayó de su Junta. Más tarde él ayuda a tío Ben arreglar una fuga en el sótano, donde tío Ben le dice a Peter que sabía que el skate no causó las lesiones en su cara y le pregunta si tiene que llamar a nadie padre, que Peter no responde a. Cuando sacar cosas del sótano, Peter encuentra maletín viejo de su padre y se ve a través de él, después de descubrir el mecanismo de bloqueo secreto en maleta de Richard, en el que encuentra viejas gafas de su padre, su tarjeta de identificación de OsCorp y una noticia que tenía una foto de Richard y su compañero de ciencia. Después de una charla con el tío Ben sobre cómo quiere que él puede traer a padre de Peter y cómo merece respuestas, dice Peter que el hombre en la foto es Curt Connors. Peter hace algunas investigaciones sobre él y Torre de OsCorp de visitas al día siguiente, en el que se metió en robando el pasante tarjeta de identificación de otra persona. Va de gira con otros internos que está encabezada por Gwen y después de breves momentos con el Dr. Connors (que no sabía que estaba hablando con el hijo de su viejo socio), colé lejos y retrasada en Dr. Rajit Ratha, superior inmediato de Dr. Connors. Peter avisos hubo un símbolo en uno de los documentos del Dr. Ratha que estaban también en uno de los documentos antiguos de su padre. Peter sigue Dr. Ratha y pronto se cuela en un laboratorio donde extremadamente fuerte "biocable" se está creando desde genéticamente modificados arañas. Accidentalmente establece algunas de las arañas en el laboratorio y es descubierto por Gwen al abandonar el laboratorio. Después de regresar al robo interno tarjeta de identificación a Gwen, él es mordido en el cuello por una de las arañas genéticamente mejoradas. En la casa de paseo de metro se queda dormido, pero despierta con escandalosamente buenos reflejos y la capacidad de pegarse a cualquier superficie. Sin embargo, porque se quedó dormido él perdió su parada y terminó en Coney Island, él se apresura hacia su casa en Queens y tras disculparse con el tío Ben y tía May, come muchas cosas del refrigerador de la casa. Al día siguiente, descubre que ahora aprovecha su increíble fuerza tras romper muchas cosas en su casa, como su reloj de alarma y el fregadero. Después de mirar a través de la investigación de su padre, va a visitar a Dr. Connors y se presenta como el hijo de Richard Parker y da a Connors "decaimiento tasa algoritmo" de su padre, la pieza que faltaba en los experimentos de Connors en los miembros de regeneración, que es especialmente importante para Connors ya falta su brazo derecho. Y después de una charla con Connors sobre la genética de la especie de Cruz, Peter Descubre ahora es una exitosa Cruz-especie humana de una araña y ahora es consciente de sus poderes de araña. thief, who also steals a bottle of chocolate milk for Peter. When the cashier tells him to stop the thief, he does nothing, claiming it's "not his policy". The thief later bumps into Uncle Ben, who went searching for Peter. As Ben and the thief wrestle over a gun the thief dropped, Ben is killed. The killer escapes as Peter runs to his uncle. Afterward, using a police sketch, Peter uses his new abilities to hunt criminals matching the killer's description since he is full of guilt about Uncle Ben's death. He would identify the killer by checking every criminal's left arm for a tatoo of a star that the thief had. One night, he finds a man harassing a woman in an alley and starts punching him since he looks like the killer. Peter is chased by the man's peers and after a chase around the rooftops of buildings, he discovers the man is not the true killer after checking his left arm. Soon after his discovery, he falls through the roof of an abandoned gym and a luchador wrestling poster inspires him to create a mask for when he hunts down criminals. He also uses biocable "webs" he fires from mechanical devices on his wrists (Web-Shooters). ">En la escuela al día siguiente, él toma venganza en Flash utilizando sus poderes le humillar delante de todos sus compañeros en el gimnasio, que lo que hace tan difícil que rompe el tablero un slam dunk en el aro de baloncesto. Tío Ben tenía que cambiar su turno en el trabajo para ir a hablar con Pedro y el Director de la escuela, por lo que el tío Ben le dice a Pedro porque tuvo que cambiar su turno que Pedro ahora es responsable de recoger a tía May esta noche para él. Después de tío Ben avisos Gwen, que reconoce desde el fondo de Peter en su equipo, él estimula Peter pedirle a su salida, aunque muy torpemente. Después de la escuela, Pedro va a un almacén abandonado para ver lo que puede hacer con sus nuevos poderes y es sorprendido por los resultados de la picadura de la araña. Pedro más tarde conoce a Connors en OsCorp y, haciendo caso omiso de una llamada de Ben, ve la obra de fórmula de regeneración de la extremidad en un ratón de laboratorio. Cuando Peter regresa a casa, Ben lo regaña por haber descuidado a recoger mayo. Ben le dice cómo su padre vivió por una filosofía que había cosas que puede hacer para ayudar a la gente y cómo fue su responsabilidad de hacer esas cosas, que enoja a Peter Richard no comprometerse con las responsabilidades de la paternidad y lo dejó sin decir nada. Peter tormentas fuera de la casa y va a la tienda de conveniencia y es burlado por un cajero por no poder pagar una botella de leche con chocolate. Al igual que Peter es salir de la tienda, el cajero es robado por un ladrón, que roba también una botella de leche con chocolate para Peter. Cuando el cajero le pide que detenga al ladrón, él no hace nada, alegando que es "no su política". El ladrón más tarde tropieza con el tío Ben, que fue buscando Peter. Como Ben y el ladrón luchan sobre un arma el ladrón cayó, Ben es asesinado. El asesino escapa como Peter se ejecuta a su tío. Después, usando un esbozo de la policía, Peter utiliza sus nuevas habilidades para cazar a criminales que coinciden con la descripción del asesino ya está lleno de culpabilidad sobre la muerte del tío Ben. Él podría identificar el asesino comprobando el brazo izquierdo de cada Penal para un tatuaje de una estrella que el ladrón había. Una noche, encuentra a un hombre acosando a una mujer en un callejón y comienza perforación le ya se ve como el asesino. Peter es perseguido por sus compañeros del hombre y tras una persecución por los tejados de los edificios, descubre que el hombre no es el verdadero asesino después de comprobar su brazo izquierdo. Poco después de su descubrimiento, se enamora a través del techo de un gimnasio abandonado y un cartel de lucha libre de luchador le inspira para crear una máscara para cuando él busca criminales. También utiliza biocable "webs" dispara desde dispositivos mecánicos en sus muñecas (Web-Shooters). killer, but he isn't. Unfortunately, the NYPD hunts him down, believing that he is a menace to the city. When he returns home, Aunt May is furious that Peter is staying out late and is coming home with cuts and bruises all over himself. She is also upset that Peter didn't pick up a carton of eggs like he said he would. ">Más tarde, hace un traje de spandex para movilidad y sin darse cuenta se convierte en un héroe popular. Más tarde esa noche, se enfrenta a otro delincuente en su traje para ver si es de tío Ben asesino, pero él no. Lamentablemente, el NYPD le caza abajo, creyendo que él es una amenaza para la ciudad. Cuando vuelve a su casa, tía mayo está furiosa de que Peter se está quedando fuera tarde y viene con cortes y contusiones por todo a sí mismo. Ella también se molestó que Peter no recoger un cartón de huevos como dijo que haría. Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Peter es invitado por Gwen a cenar en su casa. Llega con sus poderes de araña porque el portero no le dejaba sin revelar lo que estaba dentro de su mochila (su traje), pero afirma que llegó a través del escape de fuego fuera de la ventana del dormitorio de Gwen. Capitán George Stacy, padre de Gwen y el jefe de policía de Nueva York, entra en ellos torpeza y comienzan pronto cena. Después de uno de los hijos de Stacy preguntarle si aún sorprendieron a "spider-man", Peter y Stacy entran en un debate sobre quién está haciendo un mejor trabajo en la protección de la ciudad. Después de la cena, Peter y Gwen ir al techo del edificio de su apartamento, donde muestra su es el vigilante enmascarado, y se besan. Aproximadamente al mismo tiempo, Spider-sentido de Peter le dice que algo está haciendo estragos en el puente de Williamsburg y cabezas de puente para detenerlo. When he arrives at the bridge, he discovers that a reptilian monster known as the Lizard is throwing cars off the bridge, including Dr. Ratha's, but what Peter didn't know was that the Lizard was actually Connors after he tested the limb-growing serum on himself and went after Ratha since he was going to test it on patients at a Veterans Administration hospital under the guise of flu shots. But the Lizard escapes and after saving the life of Jack, the son of a construction worker named Ray, from a burning car that the Lizard threw off the bridge, Peter begins calling himself Spider-Man. The next day, Peter goes to OsCorp Tower and finds Dr. Connors there, who looks very tired. As Connors is explaining the new species in New York (The Lizard), Peter sees that some of the Lizard's reptilian skin stayed on Dr. Connors' face and discovers that he is the Lizard. Spider-Man bravely confronts him in the sewer unsuccessfully. After Spider-Man escapes the battle, the Lizard finds Peter's camera that he webbed to a wall to take pictures of the fight. Since Peter's camera said "Property of Peter Parker" on it, the Lizard discovers his identity and attacks Peter at school, but he soon changes into Spider-Man and they battle through the whole school, which included Spider-Man having to throw Gwen out the window. The Lizard escapes and the NYPD are now after Spider-Man and the Lizard. Spider-Man goes into the sewers and finds Dr. Connors' underground lab, where he learns that the serum is messing with Connors' mind, making him ruthless and unmerciful, and that the Lizard plans to make all humans lizard-like by releasing a chemical cloud from OsCorp's tower. Peter uses his cellphone to call Gwen and tells her to create an antidote at OsCorp so he can disperse an antidote cloud instead. Spider-Man es balanceo a torre de OsCorp, cuando la policía de Nueva York le derriba y él cae duro en un taxi. Después de que un oficial le puños, capitán Stacy saca su máscara y Spider-Man saca rápidamente de todos los oficiales, pero Stacy aprende que Peter Parker es Spider-Man. Es capaz de convencer a Stacy a dejarlo ir a torre de OsCorp, pero le dispara mientras se columpia lejos por un oficial que pensaba que él todavía estaba siendo cazado. Spider-Man se mueve muy lentamente debido a la herida de bala y toda esperanza se pierde hasta que Ray, quien estaba mirando todo esto en las noticias, utiliza un montón de grúas para crear un camino claro a OsCorp y Spider-Man hace un vendaje de webs para su herida. Cuando llega a la torre de OsCorp, el lagarto se enfrenta a él, lo atrapa y rompe sus Web-Shooters. Por suerte, capitán Stacy, que había obtenido el antídoto de Gwen, fue a la torre de OsCorp así y comenzaron a disparar el lagarto con su escopeta para distraerlo mientras que Spider-Man dispersa la nube antídoto, Connors y toda la gente que infectado a seres humanos. Lamentablemente, mientras que Connors fue el lagarto, mortalmente había herido a Stacy y Spider-Man se precipita sobre él. Stacy le dice a Pedro que él va a hacer enemigos y que va a ser peligroso, pero sólo quiere Peter que Gwen fuera de ella. Después le promete esto, Stacy muere en sus brazos. Peter va a casa tarde otra vez con cortes y contusiones. Tía puede dice Peter va a estar bien, pero Peter comienza a sonreír y tira el cartón de huevos, prometió que su unas noches hace de su mochila. Comparten un abrazo. Peter va a funeral de George Stacy, pero está lleno de culpabilidad no salvarlo y por solicitud del capitán que dejaba ver Gwen oculto en el techo de la Iglesia debido a él. Gwen más tarde se enfrenta a Peter en su casa y está enfadada sobre cómo ella no ve en el funeral. Peter le dice que él no puede verla nunca más. Gwen está a punto de salir, pero se da cuenta de que su padre hizo Peter hacer esa promesa. Después de escuchar un mensaje de voz en su teléfono móvil contra el tío Ben poco antes de su muerte, Peter se da cuenta de que debe aceptar las responsabilidades de protección de Gwen. Mientras que en la clase un día, profesor de Peter le dice "no promete que no puede mantener" que Peter responde "pero son el mejor tipo" mientras mira a Gwen. Sonríe, sugiriendo que la pareja reanudará su relación. Peter se hace amigo de Flash, que idolatra a Spider-Man y trató de confort Peter tras la muerte del tío Ben. Él también promete seguir protegiendo a la ciudad de Nueva York como Spider-Man. ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2 ''Para agregar Rasgos de carácter Spider-Man se ve a los que lo conocen como un héroe valiente y justo con un indomable sentido de justicia y responsabilidad. A las autoridades, es visto como un forajido y vigilante, alguien tan peligrosas como las que ha traído. Sin embargo, voto de Spider-Man de responsabilidad le ha llevado a un camino de heroísmo y servicio humanitario. the Lizard or being held at gunpoint by a police officer, Spider-Man invariably cracks a joke. ">Uno de los rasgos más destacados de Spider-Man es su sentido del humor. Incluso ante situaciones horribles, como luchando contra el lagarto o retenidos a punta de pistola por un oficial de policía, Spider-Man grietas invariablemente una broma. Spider-Man también es un solitario. Su estilo individualista es por haber sido un paria social en su juventud. Sin embargo, esto ha disminuir gradualmente con el tiempo sobre la reunión con Gwen y Flash empieza a ser simpáticos le. Gwen Stacy. He also gets a little bit nervous when he's under pressure as Peter Parker, for example, when he was talking to Captain George Stacy about who does a better job at protecting New York: Spider-Man or the NYPD. ">Spider-Man también es tímido y torpe. Tiene un tiempo duro hablar con chicas, especialmente cuando el primero tuvo una conversación real con su enamorado, Gwen Stacy. También se pone un poco nervioso cuando está bajo presión como Peter Parker, por ejemplo, cuando hablaba a Capitán George Stacy que hace un mejor trabajo en protección de Nueva York: Spider-Man o el NYPD. Poderes y habilidades Spider-Man posee fuerza sobrehumana, velocidad, resistencia, agilidad, durabilidad, reflejos, poderes RECONSTITUYENTES, equilibrio, coordinación y sentido del equilibrio. De Spider-Man manos y pies tienen la habilidad de manipular las fuerzas Inter-atómico vinculante de la materia, lo que le permite formar enlaces moleculares temporales entre su cuerpo y otros objetos. Esto le permite aferrarse a las superficies sólidas y escalar paredes simplemente colocando sus manos sobre ellos. También posee un "spider-sentido" que le avisa de peligro. Esto toma la forma de una sensación de hormigueo en la base de su cráneo. A través de la experiencia, Spider-Man ha aprendido a detectar diferencias en la padecí varios que siente, determinación sea un peligro inmediato o potencial, la intensidad de una amenaza es, qué dirección proviene, etc.. Poderes *'Spider-sentido:' Spider-Man posee una extrasensoriales "peligro" o el sentido de "araña", que le advierte del peligro potencial por la manifestación de una sensación de hormigueo en la parte posterior de su cráneo y enlaces con su kinesthetics sobrehumana, lo que le permitió eludir la mayoría de las lesiones, a menos que anule cognitivamente sus reflejos automáticos. Se desconoce la naturaleza exacta de este sentido. Parece ser una respuesta clarividente simultánea a una amplia variedad de fenómenos (desde la caída de cajas fuertes para acelerar balas a golpes lanzados), que ha dado varias centésimas de una segunda advertencia, que es tiempo suficiente para que sus reflejos evitar lesiones. El sentido también puede crear una respuesta general del orden de varios minutos: él no puede discernir la naturaleza de la amenaza por la sensación. Sin embargo, puede discernir la gravedad del peligro por la fuerza de su respuesta. Spider-sentido Spider-Man es direccional y puede guiarlo a o de enemigos y armas ocultas. Amenazas extremas y repentinas pueden causar su sentido spider reaccionar con dolorosa intensidad. Spider-Man también puede detectar y esquivar los ataques dirigidos al azar o por un ordenador. Con su sentido de araña a tiempo sus reflejos mejorados, Spider-Man puede casualmente esquivar ataques hasta e incluyendo armas automáticas de fuego, siempre que haya suficiente distancia. Su sentido de araña es suficientemente well-linked a sus reflejos al punto de que una amenaza puede desencadenarles incluso cuando Spider-Man está dormido o aturdido. Su sentido de araña le ha ayudado a preservar su identidad secreta, ya que le alerta a observadores o cámaras cuando cambiar dentro o fuera de su traje. El sentido de araña reacciona a aquellos que Peter no consideran una amenaza. Spider-Man puede optar por ignorar su sentido de araña y distracción o fatiga disminuir su eficacia. Estilo de lucha de Spider-Man incorpora la ventaja que le proporciona su "sentido de la araña". Su cuerpo comienza a producir más adrenalina después se activa el sentido, una extensión del 'Síndrome de lucha o huida'. Una sensación de hormigueo en el cráneo de Peter le advierte del peligro, de donde proviene y cómo evitarlo. Son más fuerte el hormigueo, la más inminente y el peligro. Peter puede pasarla a través de la concentración intensa, y si él está agotado o distraído puede perder cierta efectividad. Este poder es pasiva y no controlado por Peter. Sin embargo, parece que esta versión de spider-sentido Spider-Man es más potente que la versión de Raimi como fue capaz de detectar la partida de la policía hacia el puente cuando el lagarto iba después Ratha desde edificio de Stacy, lo que significa que puede sentir peligro de literalmente millas de distancia. *'Sentidos sobrehumanos': sus sentidos se intensifican, específicamente su vista ya que no necesita gafas después de la picadura de la araña. *'Fuerza sobrehumana:' Spider-Man posee fuerza sobrehumana que le permita hacer Presione elevación aproximadamente 5 toneladas. La fuerza física del hombre araña es suficiente para levantar y tirar objetos tan pesados como la mayoría de los automóviles con facilidad. También debe tirar su puñetazos y patadas a menos que lucha contra alguien de similar o mayor durabilidad física. De lo contrario, sus golpes resultaría fatales para un ser humano normal. Ha demostrado que él es lo suficientemente fuerte como para permitirle extraer personas con durabilidad normal con tan poco como un golpecito en la cabeza. La fuerza física del hombre araña se extiende también a sus piernas, que le permita la capacidad de saltar a una altura de varios pisos en un solo salto. Como Spider-Man no ha crecido completamente a la edad adulta, no es tan fuerte como su versión cómica todavía. Sin embargo, cuando y si Peter alcanza la edad adulta, podría suponerse que sería capaz de levantar 10 toneladas como su versión de cómic para adultos. Sin embargo, los músculos de Peter son más fuertes y más eficiente como resultado de la picadura de la araña. Se muestra para poder fácilmente dominar a los seres humanos normales, destruir elementos cotidianos con una huelga, como su reloj despertador, romper el respaldo de un aro de baloncesto en el gimnasio de la escuela y haciendo lo mismo para el panel de vidrio puerta en casa, tirar armas aparte, swing a gran velocidad en una cuerda o una web y fue capaz de mantener una furgoneta con una mano mientras cuelga de una web. La furgoneta probablemente pesa más de 2 toneladas. Aunque parecía estar ejerciendo un gran esfuerzo y parecía que no podía sostener mucho tiempo. Su fuerza también le permite a saltar más alto y más lejos que un ser humano normal, fácilmente capaz de saltar de un edificio en una calle a otra. *'Velocidad sobrehumana:' Spider-Man puede ejecutar y moverse a velocidades que van más allá de los límites físicos del mejor atleta humano, aunque aún no se ha determinado la medida exacta de esta velocidad. Cuando un ladrón de coches trató de coger un coche, Spider-Man ya estaba en la parte posterior. Sobre el ladrón salir del coche, Spidey ya estaba en el asiento trasero y detrás de él. *'Resistencia sobrehumana:' Musculatura avanzada del hombre araña produce menos toxinas de fatiga durante la actividad física que un ser humano ordinario. Esto le permite ejercer él mismo físicamente durante mucho tiempo antes de fatiga comienza a lo afectar a más. En su apogeo, Spider-Man físicamente a sí mismo puede ejercer durante varias horas antes de la acumulación de toxinas de fatiga en su sangre comienza a lo afectar a. *'Durabilidad sobrehumano:' El cuerpo del hombre araña es físicamente más dura y más resistente a algunos tipos de lesiones que el cuerpo de un humano normal. Su cuerpo es más resistente al impacto de las fuerzas que cualquier otra cosa. Él puede soportar grandes impactos, como cayendo desde una altura de varios pisos o ser golpeado por un gran fuerte oponente, humanos con poca o ninguna molestia que lesionar gravemente o matar a una normal. Como resultado de su mutación, los músculos y la carne de Peter son más difíciles que un ser humano normal. Era capaz de sostener una caída sobre un coche que rompió el parabrisas sin molestias ni lesiones graves. *'Factor de curación regenerativo': metabolismo de Peter es mayor, permitiendo así a sanar más rápido que un humano normal. También es más inmune a las toxinas y alcohol y drogas perderá sus efectos más rápidos. Se desconoce si su curación es lo suficientemente rápida como para efectuar su envejecimiento todavía o si alguna vez será. *'Agilidad sobrehumana:' Spider-Man, agilidad, equilibrio y coordinación corporal aumentan a niveles que van más allá de los límites físicos naturales de la mejor atleta humano. Spider-Man es extraordinariamente ágil y sus tendones y tejidos conectivos son dos veces tan elásticos como promedio del ser humano, a pesar de su fuerza. Tiene la agilidad combinada y proezas acrobáticas de acróbatas y equilibristas de circo más consumados. También puede realizar cualquier complicada secuencia de gimnasia acrobacias como flips, rodillos y resortes. Fácilmente puede coincidir o superior cualquier récord olímpico en aparatos de gimnasia como los anillos de vuelos, cuerdas de escalada, barras horizontales y trampolines. Debido a su increíble fuerza y flexibilidad, Peter es muy acrobático y es capaz de preformas de alta saltos, malabares, volteretas y similares. *'Equilibrio sobrehumano:' Spider-Man posee la capacidad para lograr un estado de perfecto equilibrio en cualquier posición imaginable. Parece capaz de ajustar su posición por instinto, que le permite a él mismo balance en prácticamente cualquier objeto, no importa cuán pequeño o estrecho. Ha desarrollado un estilo único de lucha que ha hecho pleno uso de su agilidad, fuerza y equilibrio. *'Reflejos sobrehumanos:' Los reflejos de Spider-Man del mismo modo se han mejorado y son actualmente aproximadamente 15 veces mayores que las de un humano ordinario. En combinación con su sentido de la araña, la velocidad de sus reflejos le permite esquivar cualquier ataque, incluso directo disparos, si es lo suficientemente lejos. *'Rastreo de pared:' Peter tiene pelos superstrong en sus palmas de las manos y pies que permitan que se adhieren a cualquier superficie. Esta capacidad parece ser usado conscientemente y hasta ahora se limita a cuerpo de Spider-Man (especialmente concentrado en sus manos y pies) y otro objeto, con un límite máximo de varias toneladas de dedo. Aún no se ha establecido la plena naturaleza de esta capacidad, pero parece que como la versión comic de Spider-Man clonar Kaine, es capaz de usar esto, combinado con su fuerza para desarraigar los objetos de su lugar sin necesidad de utilizar completamente las manos como cuando sacó a abrir la ventana trasera de una camioneta que él suspender con sus webs para salvar a un niño todavía atrapado en la furgoneta y lo hizo con facilidad. Habilidades *'Voluntad indomable:' Spider-Man tiene una fuerza de voluntad, completamente libre del mal y la tentación. Él ha luchado para equilibrar su vida como estudiante y sus deberes de superhéroe. *'Intelecto de genio:' Dotados académicamente, Peter muestra una afinidad extraordinaria para la ciencia, matemáticas, mecánica, biología y física. Peter es muy inteligente, específicamente en química y física. Es lo suficientemente inteligente como para perfeccionar la fórmula de las correas de su padre y a construir web-shooters mecánicas de trabajo. También aparentemente él resuelve una fórmula que es clave para crear la fórmula que muta a Curt Connors en el lagarto. Fue capaz de crear un dispositivo para cerrar y abrir la puerta de su habitación a través de un interruptor de comando. Además, al iniciar su carrera de lucha contra el crimen, creó un dispositivo fuera de un teléfono celular para escuchar el análisis de la policía sobre crímenes pasando. *'Principales de la ciencia:' Es una persona brillante, con una habilidad excepcional en prácticamente todos los campos de la ciencia y es un excelente inventor. Es un consumado químico y físico. Él posee la suficiente competencia en este campo para inventar su marca webshooters. *'Experto fotógrafo:' Peter es un fotógrafo muy hábil. *'Acrobat especializado:' Gracias a su gran fuerza y equilibrio fenomenal, Peter es un excelente deportista, destacándose en todos los campos de gimnasia y poder realizar cada truco acrobático jamás realizado, entre otros que nunca puede realizarse incluso un Olímpico Acrobat. Debido a su capacidad física sobrehumana, Peter fácilmente supera a acróbatas normales y es capaz de preformas invertidas, voltea, gira, carro, etc.. *'Experto combatiente:' Gracias a Pedro fisiología sobrehumana increíble, poderes acrobáticos y sentido de la araña, es un excelente combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo con un estilo de lucha derivado de sus habilidades de la araña, hizo su propio estilo de calle que podría rivalizar con prácticamente cualquier combatiente de gran volatilidad en técnicas de combate estándar (por ejemplo, correas, fuerza de arrastre, super de pared para levantar objetos pesados, etc..) Usando una mezcla de su fuerza sobrehumana, velocidad, agilidad, reflejos, velocidad, equilibrio, sentido de araña y web-shooters, Peter es capaz de utilizar un estilo de pelea acrobático devastador que lo hace un formidable oponente y le permitió llevarse fácilmente hacia abajo los matones, policías (ya sea officiers regular o SWAT officiers) e incluso el lagarto más físicamente poderoso. *'Eslingado Web': Peter utiliza sus web-tiradores para viajar por balanceo de líneas de la web. Combinado con sus habilidades de la araña, puede moverse a velocidades increíbles a lo largo de los abismos urbanos de Manhanttan. Se desconoce qué tan rápido pero parece ser capaz de cubrir gran parte de la ciudad en una cantidad considerable de tiempo. *'Skateboarding': incluso antes de la picadura de araña alterada genéticamente, Peter era un skater muy hábil y realizó en todo el mundo se fue. Equipo *'Web-Shooters:' Brillo de Parker en ciencia física le permitió crear web-tiradores para su uso cuando se convirtió en Spider-Man. Los dispositivos de doble usados en sus muñecas son capaces de disparar finas hebras de un especial 'fluido web' a alta presión. Webs de Spider-Man pueden utilizarse para atrapar e inmovilizar a sus oponentes. Además, Spider-Man se mueve a través de ubicaciones por una web-línea de tiro y fijarlo a un objeto (a menudo un edificio). A continuación, oscilaciones, dispara otra web-línea, sujeta y repite el proceso. Parece ser capaz de mantener más cartucho de web de cumplir en caso de que se necesita más. **'Líquido de la web:' Un adelgazamiento de la cizalla líquido, prácticamente sólido hasta que una fuerza de corte se aplica a ella, haciéndola fluido, cuya fórmula exacta se desconoce, pero se rumorea que estar relacionados con nylon. Resistencia a la tracción de la línea de la web se estima en 120 libras por milímetro cuadrado de sección transversal. Mirando la investigación de su padre, Peter fue capaz de perfeccionar un fluido que imitaba una araña de las correas, aunque fue mucho más fuerte. *'Traje de spider-Man:' Utilizando sus habilidades de tejer artesanías de Peter un traje que le haría móvil pero sin embargo no ofrece mucho en términos de protección como puede rasgar fácilmente por impactan con objetos y mucho más. *'Patín:' Peter posee un patín que utilizó para llegar a cualquier lugar antes de su picadura de araña. Su Junta también expresa su amor por la ciencia ya ha escrito científicas ecuaciones y fórmulas en todo su cubierta. Relaciones *Richard Parker - padre *Mary Parker - madre *Ben Parker - tío *Puede a Parker - tía *Gwen Stacy - novia *Curt Connors/el lagarto -Mentor y enemigo *Dr. Ratha - enemigo *George Stacy - aliado *Eugene Thompson - amigo bully girado de High School Apariciones/actores *Canon (1 película) **''The Amazing Spider-Man (Primera aparición) , Andrew Garfield y Max Charles (joven) Detrás de las escenas *Andrew Garfield un gimnasta e hizo sus propias acrobacias para la película. *Antes de que Andrew Garfield fue anunciado para la parte de plomo, Josh Hutcherson, Logan Lerman, Jamie Bell, Michael Angarano, Alden Ehrenreich, Aaron Johnsony Anton Yelchin también fueron considerados para jugar el papel principal. *Sobre la selección de Andrew Garfield jugar Peter Parker/Spider-Man, director Marc Webb dijo, "aunque su nombre puede ser nuevo para muchos, los que conocen el trabajo de este joven actor entender su extraordinario talento. Tiene una rara combinación de inteligencia, ingenio y la humanidad. Marque mis palabras, le encantará Andrew Garfield como Peter Parker". *Andrew Garfield es un fan de cómics The Spider-Man. *Fue Andrew Garfield, el actor que da vida a Peter Parker/Spider-Man en ''The Amazing Spider-Man, que dio Marc Webb, el director de la película, la idea de ser un skater de Pedro. Trivia *Esta versión de Peter Parker es más contacto con su homólogo de cómic de la trilogía anterior, como Peter muestra su naturaleza ingeniosa, cómico y su intelecto de genio. *En la película, Peter Parker es diecisiete años cuando obtiene poco a la araña alterada genéticamente y se convierte en Spider-Man. *En los cómics, la araña pica a Peter en la mano mientras en The Amazing Spider-Man, Peter es mordido en su cuello. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Parker Categoría:Spider-Man Categoría:Mutantes Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Heroes